Enchancia Castle
by Niagara14301
Summary: This story looks at life at Enchancia Castle, and was inspired by "Downton Abbey".
1. Chapter 1

Enchancia Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Enchancia Castle**

Notes: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and is set shortly after "The Quest". This story looks at life at Enchancia Castle, and was inspired by "Downton Abbey".

**Morning at the castle**

At Enchancia Castle, in the servants area, the castle servants were getting ready to attend to the royal family.

"Good morning, ladies" Violet cheerfully said to Marcy and Suzette.

"Good morning, Violet" Marcy and Suzette smiled.

"Another fine morning" Violet smiled. "I've better be getting up to Princess Lucinda's bedroom".

"And Marcy and I should be getting up to Princess Sofia's bedroom" Suzette commented.

In a few minutes, Marcy and Suzette entered Sofia's bedroom. an eighteen-year-old Sofia had just woke up for the day, and was talking to Clover, Mia, and Robin. As soon as Marcy and Suzette entered, Sofia, Clover, Mia, and Robin stopped talking.

"Good morning, Princess Sofia" Suzette smiled.

"Good morning, Suzette" Sofia smiled back.

As Suzette started straightening up Sofia's bed, Marcy helped Sofia put on a robe.

"Thank you, Marcy" Sofia smiled.

"Your welcome, miss" Marcy replied. "What would you like to wear today?".

Marcy and Sofia went over to Sofia's large walk-in closet, and Sofia pointed out a purple gown.

"Very good, miss" Marcy started. "I'll hang this up in your private bathroom".

As Marcy and Suzette were finishing up in Sofia's bedroom, Suzette turned to Sofia. "Is there anything else we may do for you, miss?" Suzette asked Sofia.

"No - I'm fine" Sofia answered with a smile.

"Then have yourself a good day, miss" Suzette smiled as she and Marcy left Sofia's bedroom.

As Marcy and Suzette walked down a castle hallway, the two started talking among themselves.

"I see Princess Sofia was talking to her animal friends again" Suzette observed. "I'd love to say to her that she doesn't have to stop just because we come in".

"I think it's sweet she has them to talk to" Marcy smiled. "I hear her amulet allows her to do so".

"That's a precious amulet she has" Suzette commented with a smile. "She's blessed to have it".

Meanwhile, in Lucinda's bedroom, Violet was helping an eighteen-year-old Lucinda get ready for the day.

"Good morning, milady" Violet smiled at Lucinda.

"Good morning, Violet" Lucinda smiled back.

Lucinda and Violet went over to Lucinda's large walk-in closet.

"What would you like to wear today, milady?" Violet asked.

"My dark blue gown" Lucinda answered.

"Very good" Violet said. "I'll hang it in your private bathroom".

"While your at it, also bring out my Saint Trinian's school uniform - I'll need it for tonight" Lucinda added.

"Ah!" Violet started. "Tonight's the Saint Trinian's autumn bash".

"Yes" Lucinda smiled. "Good times".

Violet got everything ready, then turned to Lucinda. "Anything else, milady?" Violet asked.

"No - that's everything. Thank you, Violet" Lucinda smiled.

"Then have yourself a fine day, milady" Violet smiled as she left Lucinda's bedroom.

**Early that evening**

It was just after supper at Enchancia Castle, and it was time for Lucinda, Sofia, Amber, and Miranda to head for the Saint Trinian's autumn bash. Miranda was already waiting in the flying carriage which would take the four to Saint Trinian's. Miranda was wearing a casual blouse and skirt instead of her usual pink gown.

In a few minutes, a nineteen-year-old Amber climbed aboard the flying carriage. Amber was also wearing a casual blouse and skirt, along with her Heart of Milledtion amulet.

"Sofia and Lucinda will be along in a moment, Mom" Amber said to Miranda. "They stopped to talk to Dad - he's never seen Lucinda in her Saint Trinian's school uniform".

Inside the castle, Sofia, Lucinda, and King Roland were talking.

"Well, what's this your wearing?" Roland asked Lucinda.

"It's a Saint Trinian's school uniform" Lucinda smiled. "I was given it when I helped out the school last year".

Roland looked at Lucinda for a moment, and what she was wearing. Lucinda's Saint Trinian's school uniform consisted of a white short sleeved blouse, a black vest with the Saint Trinian's school patch on it, a long flowing black pleated skirt, black stockings, and black shoes. Lucinda also had on her Amulet of Tlara, and her sterling silver wand.

"Your looking very nice tonight" Roland smiled at Lucinda. "That school uniform suits you".

"Thank you, Dad" Lucinda smiled.

Roland then looked at Sofia, who was wearing a white blouse, and a long flowing dark blue skirt with dark blue shoes. Sofia also had on her Amulet of Avalor, and her sterling silver wand.

"Your looking very nice as well, Sofia" Roland smiled at Sofia.

"Thank you, Dad" Sofia smiled.

"Have yourselves a good time tonight" Roland smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

"We will" Sofia and Lucinda said as they went out to the flying carriage.

Sofia and Lucinda climbed aboard the flying carriage, and then the flying carriage flew off toward Saint Trinian's. In the flying carriage, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and Miranda smiled at each other.

"Let's say we get this party started early" Miranda suggested with a grin.

In a few moments, Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber started singing a familiar tune to them:

_We can't fake the way we feel, we were born to keep it real. Hockey sticks and balls of steel, we are Saint Trinian's._

_You bite us, we'll bite you back. Better be scared when we attack. Feel the fear, we're maniacs. Saint Trinian's._

On the ground, Roland, and a nineteen-year-old James, watched the flying carriage disappear into the night sky, while they listened to Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber having fun aboard the carriage.

"Well, their having fun" James smiled.

"They won't be the only ones having fun tonight" Roland smiled back at James. "I thought we'd make it a guys night at the castle. I've invited King Nasir and Emperor Kwan over for a round of poker".

"Mind if I sit in, Dad?" James asked.

"Consider yourself invited" Roland smiled.

**In the servants area**

At that same moment, in the servants area of Enchancia Castle, some of the servants were coming off duty for the day. Violet was sitting at a table when she noticed Baileywick walk in. Baileywick then took a seat at the table.

"It feels good to sit down" Baileywick commented.

Violet got up and poured Baileywick a cup of tea.

"Here you go, Mr. Baileywick" Violet smiled as she handed the cup of tea to Baileywick.

"Thank you, Violet" Baileywick smiled.

Violet smiled back at Baileywick as she sat back down at the table. Violet liked Baileywick very much. He was a kind man, and it was a pleasure to know him. Deep down inside, Violet had feelings toward Baileywick, although she kept them to herself.

"It will be a quiet night here at the castle" Baileywick started. "Queen Miranda, Princess Amber, Princess Sofia, and Princess Lucinda have gone off to Saint Trinian's for the annual autumn bash. And King Roland is having King Nasir and Emperor Kwan over for cards. There won't really be a need for the entire staff tonight, just the light duty staff, and only until around ten tonight at the latest".

The staff members not needed for the night retired to their rooms. The light duty staff kept themselves busy with various tasks. Soon, it was just Violet and Baileywick. Before long, Violet and Baileywick relaxed, and had a pleasant conversation.

**The poker game begins**

In Roland's study at Enchancia Castle, Roland, James, King Nasir, and Emperor Kwan sat down at a round card table. Soon, each player put down $50 on the table. Roland then dealt cards to the players until each player had five cards. With that, the poker game started.

**At Saint Trinian's**

The flying carriage with Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber aboard started approaching Saint Trinian's School for Young Ladies. The school was housed in a three story mansion that had seen better days. In a few minutes, the flying carriage landed, and Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber stepped off of the carriage.

In a few moments, a nineteen-year-old Hildegard, and an eighteen-year-old Cleo, walked up to Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber. Hildegard and Cleo were also wearing casual clothes.

"Nice that you two could make it this year" Miranda smiled at Hildegard and Cleo.

"Last year's autumn bash was a blast" Cleo smiled.

"Besides, my cousin still attends school here" Hildegard smiled.

Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo then walked into Saint Trinian's where the autumn bash was already in full swing. There was loud music, and Saint Trinian students all over the place. In a few moments, an older teenage girl walked up - Annabelle Fritton, the latest Head Girl at Saint Trinian's.

"Nice to see you could all make it" Annabelle smiled at Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo.

"Nice to be here" Miranda smiled back. "By the way, I hear your now Head Girl".

"Yes" Annabelle smiled. "Ever since the beginning of the school year".

"Well, congratulations" Miranda smiled as she handed Annabelle a notebook.

"What's this?" Annabelle asked, curious.

"Keys to the kingdom, as it were" Miranda answered. "I jotted down a lot of useful tips from my days as Head Girl here. I think you'll find it useful".

"Thank you, Queen Miranda" Annabelle smiled.

"We Head Girls, past and present, have to stick together" Miranda smiled.

**Back at Enchancia Castle**

In Roland's study, the poker game had been underway for a while.

"James, your turn" Roland said.

James looked at his cards. It was a bad hand to begin with, and nothing at that point would make it any better. "I'll fold" James said as he dropped out of the game.

"King Nasir, your turn" Roland said.

Nasir looked at his cards. Nasir's hand was bad, and it was unlikely to get any better. "I'll fold" Nasir said as he dropped out of the game.

"Emperor Kwan, it looks like it's just you and me" Roland said.

"I'll put in $20, and request a card" Kwan said as he discarded a card to get a new card.

"I'll match your $20, and draw a card for myself" Roland said as he discarded a card to get a new card.

"I'd like to call" Kwan requested.

"Very well, Emperor Kwan" Roland acknowledged. Roland then showed his cards - four kings.

Kwan then showed his hand - a royal flush, with the six through ten of hearts.

"You win" Roland said. "The pot is yours".

"Thank you, King Roland" Kwan smiled.

**Meanwhile, at Saint Trinian's**

An hour had passed since Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo had arrived at the autumn bash. Suddenly, some police officers arrived.

"What may I do for you, officers?" Annabelle asked.

"We have a report that there is no headmistresses here this evening" one of the officers started. "Therefore, that would make this an unchaperoned school party".

Annabelle was taken off guard. Yes, Miss Fritton was away for the night. However, nobody was suppose to know that. Suddenly, Miss Fritton started walking down the stairs.

"I'll have you know that I'm very much here, officers" Miss Fritton started. "I just had to pop upstairs for a moment".

"Have you been here all night, Miss Fritton?" one of the officers asked.

"I have indeed" Miss Fritton answered. "And I intend to be here for the remainder of the night".

"Very well, Miss Fritton" the officer responded. "Sorry to have bothered you". The police officers then left Saint Trinian's.

Annabelle walked over to Miss Fritton, puzzled.

"I thought you were going to be gone all night, Auntie Camilla" Annabelle said to Miss Fritton.

"Actually, I'm not really here" Miss Fritton responded with a chuckle.

"I don't understand, Auntie" Annabelle said.

"Well, maybe this will answer your question" Miss Fritton responded.

Before the eyes of everybody in the room, Miss Fritton suddenly changed ... into Lucinda.

"Lucinda?!" Annabelle asked, astonished.

"Cleo, Hildi, and I were on the roof skeet shooting when I saw the cops coming" Lucinda started. "I figured something was up, and I quickly popped down here. When I heard what was going on, I transformed into Miss Fritton, and walked down the stairs".

Everybody in the room cheered.

"Way to go, Lucinda!" Annabelle exclaimed with a grin.

"I think it's safe to say we can get this party going again" Lucinda smiled back.

**Later at Enchancia Castle**

Things were winding down for the night at the castle. King Nasir and Emperor Kwan had left for the night. James had gone to bed, and Roland was getting ready for bed. In one of the lower hallways of the castle, Baileywick and Violet were walking together.

"Another day come to a close" Baileywick remarked.

"And everything went smoothly, thanks to you Mr. Baileywick" Violet smiled.

'Oh, I can't take all the credit" Baileywick started. "All of you chip in every day. This castle wouldn't be the well maintained place it is without each and every one of you".

"Thank you, Mr. Baileywick" Violet responded with a pleased tone.

At that point, Baileywick and Violet arrived at the door of Violet's room.

"I'll bid you good night, Violet" Baileywick smiled. Baileywick then picked up Violet's hand, and gently kissed it. "Your a fine woman, Violet" Baileywick said.

"And your a fine man, Mr. Baileywick" Violet responded.

"Good night" Baileywick said.

As Baileywick walked down the hall toward his room, Violet smiled.

**Wrapping things up for the night**

The annual autumn bash at Saint Trinian's had been fun. Cleo, Hildegard, and Lucinda had fun skeet shooting on the roof. Sofia and Amber had fun playing darts with some of the Saint Trinian students. Miranda enjoyed getting together with Annabelle and giving Annabelle some inside information about Miranda's time at Saint Trinian's. Later in the evening, Lucinda had even entertained some of the Saint Trinian students with a tarot card reading.

It was now getting into the wee hours of the morning. The party had wound down, and the Saint Trinian students were heading to bed.

Outside, Cleo and Hildegard had just climbed aboard Hildegard's flying carriage and soon left Saint Trinian's. In a few moments, Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber climbed aboard their flying carriage and headed home for Enchancia Castle.

"Well, that was a fun night" Miranda smiled. "By the way, Lucinda - kudos on saving the party".

"My pleasure" Lucinda smiled.

"Impressive how you can change like that" Miranda commented to Lucinda. "I didn't know your amulet allowed you to do that".

"Actually, in my case, it's comes with being a Witch" Lucinda answered.

"However, my amulet allows me the ability to change into something" Sofia added.

"What, sweetheart?" Miranda asked, curious.

"A mermaid" Sofia answered.

"Well, that explains a lot about our trips to Merroway Cove" Miranda observed.

"I thought you should know, Mom" Sofia said.

"Actually, there's something you should know about me as well" Amber said.

"What, Amber?" Miranda asked.

"My amulet allows me to transform into a half-human/half-butterfly form, much like that form I had when I used magic to create a costume when I was a child".

"That sounds interesting" Miranda acknowledged. "Those amulets are really precious things. Too bad something like those aren't available for guys".

"Well, actually ..." Sofia started.

"What is it, Sofia?" Miranda wanted to know.

"Well," Lucinda started, "the Scarlet Warrior revealed recently that the badge that James wears is like our amulets. The only difference is that instead of summoning a Princess when help is needed, a badge summons a Prince when help is needed. Sofia, Amber, and I have been teaching James about it's use".

Miranda smiled at the news, happy that James had been included.

In a while, the flying carriage carrying Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. The four stepped off the carriage, then walked into the castle while having a pleasant conservation with each other.

In her room, Violet found herself awake for a few moments, and saw Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber walking into the castle. As Violet peeked out the window of her room, she smiled seeing Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber returning from a fun time.

"It's nice to see the four of them being able to enjoy themselves" Violet thought to herself. "Nobody deserves it more than those four wonderful ladies".

**The next morning**

At Enchancia Castle, in the servants area, Baileywick was giving the servants instructions for the day.

"It's going to be a quiet morning" Baileywick started. "Queen Miranda, Princess Amber, Princess Sofia, and Princess Lucinda will be sleeping in this morning. Those servants who attend them may take the morning off. For everybody else, it will be light duty this morning. Things will go back to normal starting this afternoon".

The servants who were working started their duties. Violet was one of those who had the morning off. Before Violet went back to her room for the morning, she quickly straightened up the servants area.

"Enjoy your morning off, Violet" Baileywick smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Baileywick" Violet smiled back.

It was the start of another morning at Enchancia Castle, and everything was perfect.

**Author's notes**

For more about Amber's Heart of Milledtion amulet, see the end of my story "The Rescue".

For more about Saint Trinian's, see my stories "Lucinda's Weekend" and "A Night at Saint Trinian's" (also check out the end of "The Fight").


	2. Chapter 2

Enchancia Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Enchancia Castle: Chapter 2**

**Mid morning at the castle**

It was quiet in Enchancia Castle. Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber were still asleep, and Clover found himself hopping around the halls. Soon, Clover came across James' bedroom, and found the door open. Clover decided to go in.

"Ah! Clover. Good morning" James smiled.

Clover just stood there.

"You do know my badge has the same magical qualities as my sisters amulets?" James asked. "You can talk to me if you like".

"I'm still getting use to that, Prince" Clover responded.

"As am I" James said. "Imagine my shock when the Scarlet Warrior of all people visits me a few weeks ago, and tells me that my badge has magical qualities".

"I can imagine that must have been a shock" Clover said.

"Oh, yes" James started. "But now I've gotten use to it".

Clover smiled.

"So, are Mom, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber still asleep?" James asked.

"Each one of them are out like a log" Clover answered.

"Must have been one heck of a party" James responded.

"Must have been" Clover started. "So, how did your night go?".

"Dad and I played some poker with King Nasir and Emperor Kwan" James answered. "Nasir and I folded, while Dad and Kwan continued".

"And, what happened next?" Clover wanted to know.

"Kwan won with a royal flush" James answered. "Kwan might not be good at picnic games, but he's darn good at cards".

**Lunch**

Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber all woke up around eleven in the morning. Each of them got ready for the day, then walked down together to the royal dining room for lunch.

"So, tell me" Lucinda started, "any idea who called the cops last night?"

"We never did find that out" Miranda answered.

"Thanks to Lucinda, that got nipped in the bud fast" Amber smiled.

"Whoever called the cops, I would have loved to have seen their face when nothing came of it" Sofia grinned.

At that point, the four entered the royal dining room.

"Good afternoon, ladies" King Roland greeted.

"Good afternoon, Dad" Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber smiled.

"Good afternoon, Rolie" Miranda smiled at Roland as the two hugged.

Roland, Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James then sat down and had lunch. As the six were having a pleasant conversation, Baileywick walked into the royal dining room.

"Pardon me, your majesties" Baileywick started. "I wanted to find out if James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda will be attending tomorrow's Prince and Princess Mixer?"

"Ah, yes" Roland responded. "We recently discussed this, and the four of them will be attending".

"Very good, your majesties" Baileywick said. "I'll make arrangements to have a flying carriage ready".

The Prince and Princess Mixer was an annual gathering of older teenage princes and princesses, and was designed as a social event. It also served as an opportunity for princes and princesses who did not as yet have a relationship to get to know each other and then start dating.

For James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda, it would simply be a social event since the four were already dating people they knew (James was dating Vivian, Amber was dating Prince Gilbert of Sadonia, Sofia was dating Prince Karl of Mornera, and Lucinda was dating Prince Marrick of Ladarvia).

**After lunch**

James was in his bedroom thinking about the Prince and Princess Mixer which would take place the next day. James wanted to give Vivian a token of his affection. He had a few small items to choose from, but nothing seemed right. Suddenly, his badge started glowing.

"What the ..." James exclaimed.

Before James knew it, a man appeared before him. The man was none other than Flynn Rider, husband of Princess Rapunzel.

"Well, young man" Flynn smiled. "Girl problems?".

"You could say that" James answered.

"Well, your badge called up the right guy" Flynn said with a grin. "What seems to be the problem?".

"The Prince and Princess Mixer is tomorrow" James started. "I want to give my girlfriend, Princess Vivian, something special. Problem is, things I have just don't seem to cut it".

Flynn looked at the small items James had assembled, then turned to James.

"I think I know what the problem is, Prince James" Flynn started. "These are just items. What your looking for is that something special".

"Yes, exactly" James spoke up.

"The best gift is something that comes from the heart" Flynn said. "Find a fancy card, then write down a heartfelt note expressing your affection. She'll treasure it forever".

"Brilliant!" James exclaimed with a smile. "Thank you".

"No problem" Flynn smiled. "We guys need to stick together".

James pulled out some fancy cards from his desk.

"Looks like you have everything you need" Flynn observed. "My work here is done".

With that, Flynn disappeared.

"So, that's what it's like when my badge summons someone to help" James observed, impressed.

**The Prince and Princess Mixer**

It was now the next day, and James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda were in a flying carriage on their way to the Prince and Princess Mixer. This year's Prince and Princess Mixer was being held at Niasia Castle in the Kingdom of Niasia.

As the flying carriage approached Niasia Castle, three very beautiful waterfalls came into view. The widest waterfall was Niasia Falls. Next to Niasia Falls was an island called Luna Island. On the other side of Luna Island was a narrow waterfall called the Bridal Veil Falls.

On the other side of the Bridal Veil Falls was a very large island. The large island was called Goat Island. On the other side of Goat Island was a horseshoe shaped waterfall known as the Horseshoe Falls.

As the flying carriage flew over Goat Island, there was a city off to one side of the island. The city was Niasia City, and just beyond Niasia City was Niasia Castle.

In a few minutes, the flying carriage landed in the courtyard of Niasia Castle. Once at Niasia Castle, James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda stepped off the carriage. A man stepped forward and announced them.

"Prince James, and Princesses Amber, Lucinda, and Sofia of the Kingdom of Enchancia" the man announced.

The four walked up to the entrance to the castle where a Native American man was standing - King William of Niasia.

"Hello, King William" Sofia smiled. "Nice to see you again".

"It's nice to see the four of you again" William smiled back, "Molly has been looking forward to seeing you again".

An eighteen-year-old Native American girl emerged from Niasia Castle - it was Princess Molly of Niasia.

"Sofia!" Molly exclaimed with happiness.

"Molly!" Sofia exclaimed with happiness.

Molly and Sofia then hugged. Molly then turned toward James, Amber, and Lucinda.

"Nice to see you again" Molly smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Molly" Lucinda smiled back.

The five walked into the castle. Once in the castle, they entered the great hall where a number of older teenage princes and princesses were mingling.

As Lucinda walked over to a table fulled with refreshments, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Princess Lucinda?" an older teenage Princess said.

Lucinda turned around to see Princess Deidre.

"So sorry to hear that the Saint Trinian's autumn bash came to a screeching halt" Deidre said in a self satisfied tone of voice.

"I have no idea what your talking about, Deidre" Lucinda answered. "The bash went on into the wee hours of the morning. You've obviously been misinformed".

"But Miss Fritton wasn't there" Deidre said.

"Actually, she was there" Lucinda countered. "The cops showed up acting on a report that Miss Fritton wasn't there. But Miss Fritton came down and straightened everything up. The bash went on without a hitch".

Deidre walked away disappointed as Sofia walked up.

"I overheard what Deidre had to say" Sofia started. "Was little miss buzzkill the one who called the cops on Saint Trinian's?"

"It looks like she did" Lucinda answered. "Deidre must have been around Saint Trinian's that night".

"But what would she have to gain from it?" Sofia asked.

"Well, I heard that Deidre's mother, Gina, had an interesting history at Saint Trinian's - Gina was one of the few students there who actually got kicked out of the place" Lucinda answered. "I can see Deidre trying to kill two birds with one stone - trying to get revenge for her mother, and trying to stick it to me at the same time".

"How do you get kicked out of Saint Trinian's?" Sofia asked, puzzled.

"I heard Gina was wilder than they could handle" Lucinda started. "It would explain Deidre's anger problems - like mother, like daughter".

At that moment, Lucinda and Sofia looked up to see Prince Marrick and Prince Karl enter the great hall. Lucinda and Sofia smiled, and walked over to Marrick and Karl.

In another area of the great hall, James saw an eighteen-year-old Vivian. The two walked over to each other, smiled, and hugged each other.

"Vivian" James started, "I have something for you". James then handed an envelope to Vivian.

Vivian opened the envelope, and discovered a fancy card. Vivian then opened the card, and read the note that James had written:

_My dearest Vivian:_

I love you very much, my dear, precious Vivian. You are my one, my only. I am so blessed having you in my life, and I will always be there for you.

_Yours forever, James._

Vivian smiled when reading the note, then she hugged James.

"I will treasure this always" Vivian smiled. "Thank you, James".

In still another area of the great hall, an eighteen-year-old Cleo and a nineteen-year-old Hildegard were walking around when they noticed Deidre talking to an older teenage Prince Hugo. Years had passed since Deidre had discarded Cleo like garbage, but Hildegard could tell that it still affected Cleo.

"No good rotten ..." Cleo said about Deidre under her breath, stopping short of swearing.

"It's alright" Hildegard gently reassured Cleo. "It's Deidre's loss, not yours. Look at her. The only Prince who will have anything to do with her is Hugo. You have Princes lined up around the block wanting to court you. That makes you far richer than Deidre will ever be".

Cleo smiled in gratitude at Hildegard.

**Later that day**

It was now afternoon. King William had arranged to have the princes and princesses view the waterfalls near Niasia Castle. Everybody had a grand time as they viewed Niasia Falls, the Bridal Veil Falls, and the Horseshoe Falls. All in all, this year's Prince and Princess Mixer would go down as one of the best ever.

By late afternoon, it was time to return home. Aboard their flying carriage, James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda were heading back to Enchancia Castle. In a while, the carriage landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. Waiting for them was King Roland and Queen Miranda.

"Welcome back, you four" Roland smiled. "Did you have a good time?".

"We had a wonderful time, father" Amber smiled.

At that moment, Baileywick walked up. "Supper will be ready in one hour, your majesties".

"Very good, Baileywick" Roland acknowledged.

In an hour, the royal family was having supper in the royal dining room. Everybody enjoyed a fine meal, and had a pleasant time talking to each other.

After supper, the members of the royal family retired to their bedrooms. Soon, each member of the royal family had gone to bed for the night.

In the servants area of Enchancia Castle, the staff was getting ready to retire for the night.

"Well, that's it for the night" Baileywick announced. "See you all in the morning".

The servants then retired to their rooms for the night, leaving Baileywick alone in the servants area. After straightening up a few things, Baileywick walked to his room in the castle. As he walked down the hallways of the castle, everything was peaceful and quiet - exactly the way it should be. Everything was right with the world.

**Author's notes**

Princess Molly also appears in my stories "Flashbacks", "Princess Becca", and "The Storm".

For more about Cleo and her former friendship with Deidre, see my stories "Incident at Royal Prep", and chapter 3 of "Tales from the Castle".


End file.
